fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast (Video Game)
Lord Beast is the husband of Beauty and appears as a character in The Wolf Among Us. One of Bigby's first decisions is whether to tell him about Beauty sneaking off in the middle of the night. He loves his wife and often worries about her. Beast also has an entry within the Book of Fables. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Beast first appear on the groundfloor in the Woodland apartments. As he walks by, he notices Bigby in the elavator. He quickly stops the elevator and asked Bigby if he has seen Beauty. The Sheriff can either lie, stay out of it or tell him he has seen her. Either way, Beast then leaves the building to search for her. He appeared later during the end of the episode running back to the Woodlands only to be stopped by the mundy police. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Beast appears at the late part of the episode. His searching for his wife led him to the Open Arms Hotel. When he arrived, he found Bigby and Beauty near the door room to 207. Mistakeningly believing that Beauty was cheating on him with Bigby, Beast quickly lost his temper and began assulting Bigby, despite his wife's desparate plea that it was a misunderstanding. The fight result in either one of them crashing through room 207. He quickly calmed down when he notices the blood of the murder that took place in the room. After the misunderstanding has been cleared, Bigby ordered him to guard the stairs which he did. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Since this episode starts right where Episode 2 left off, Beast is still keeping people out of room 207 at The Open Arms. He is confused when Bigby storms out of the building angrily. He lets slip that he has just come from the Trip Trap, causing Beauty to get angry at him because he'd allegedly been drinking. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Beast is first brought up when Snow reports to Bigby that Beauty's house called her since they might have information on the case. Bigby arrives to find the two, with Beast agitated, speaking with one another. Eventually, Bigby deduces that they went to the Crooked Man for financial help. The mood of the conversation depends on the player's choices. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Beast appears in the scene after Bigby either kills the Crooked Man or brings him in to stand trial (this scene is dramatically different depending on whether or not Bigby shows up with his corpse or with him in handcuffs). He will openly take a stand against Bigby if Bigby killed him, remarking that his actions are too far. Powers and Abilities Beast, like Bigby has the ability to transform into his true form without the use of a glamour. However, unlike Bigby, his beast form is more human than beast. In his beast form he grows horns, sharp claws, and hairier arms. He is shown to be quite strong as he is able to toss Bigby through a door with ease (determinant) and rip a steam pipe from the wall with little difficulty. He is also shown to have an endurance to injuries as shown when he was stabbed in the eyes by Bigby but his eyes managed to stay intact. Book of Fables Entry Beast and his wife, Beauty, left everything behind when they escaped the Homelands in the Exodus. Without his former wealth, Beast must pick up extra work to make ends meet. He is able to get around Fabletown without a glamour most of the time, but if Beauty gets too angry with him he becomes more beastly by the minute, growing horns and large teeth. Despite the occasional bickering, the two are truly in love and have the longest lasting relationship of anyone in Fabletown. Appearances *''Faith'' *''Smoke & Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' *''Cry Wolf'' Trivia *Beast is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also plays, Dee, Dum, and the Magic Mirror, as well as Kenny in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. * In the first episode, you can see a picture of Beast while investigating the Trip Trap Bar, confirming that he is a customer there * Beast along with Bigby, Snow White, Beauty, Tweedledee (Determinant), and Tiny Tim are the only characters to appear in all episodes of The Wolf Among Us. * Beast along with Bigby, are the only Fables that are able to transform between their human and true forms at will, without the use of glamour. Category:Book of Fables Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Alive